


With The Producers Away, The Boys May Play

by PuzzlingApproach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant Harry, Fluff, Frottage, How has no one done this yet?, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Submissive Louis, iCarly - Freeform, iGo One Direction, larry stylinson - Freeform, light fingering, sassy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzlingApproach/pseuds/PuzzlingApproach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While shooting the episode "iGo One Direction" for their debut on Nickelodeon television series iCarly, Louis has a little fun messing with Harry as he tries to get his lines right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Producers Away, The Boys May Play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how no one has done this before (as far as I know) but I saw a clip on youtube and was inspired :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All real people own themselves. This is all one big, huge, beautiful, amusing, sexual LIE. Also, I do not own iCarly. I do not own One Direction. Any and all lines that I burrowed from the episode belong solely to Nickelodeon. 
> 
> Enjoy xxx

 

 

“Wait,” He said, grabbing on to Carly’s hand before she could walk away. “Could I have some more fruits?”

“Fruit? Sure,” She responded with a small, nervous giggle. Before she could turn away, he pulled on her arm again to stop her.

“And, could you cut them in to the little cubes that way that you do?” He asked while using his free hand to motion the size he was supposedly talking about.

“Of course, I’ll be right back with it.”

Harry was trying hard to concentrate on his lines. He knew he was a shit actor, but there was a reason he was in a band as opposed to in a movie. At least no one expected much from him or the other boys, knowing how little experience any of them had.

Louis, of course, was doing everything in his power to make it harder for him even as he stood behind the scenes since he didn’t have a scene to shoot at the moment. The fact that he was standing perfectly so that even when Harry was trying to focus on Miranda he could still see Louis in the background helped the situation little. When he wasn’t making funny faces to get a laugh out of him in the middle of his line, he was making obscene hand gestures, liking his lips, or winking at him. That was distracting in a wholly different way. He was glad that he was under a thick comforter.

“And,” He stopped her a final time, “Could you put warm socks on my feet?” If his voice came out slightly huskier than before, no one seemed to notice. Louis, however, smirked grandly at him from his place out of sight of the camera.

“Sure, I’ll heat up a pair in the dryer.” Carly smiled brightly before finally turning away and this time he allowed her. He smiled, nodded, and sunk lower in to the bed taking a deep breath and willing away the hardness in his sleeping trousers that were appointed to him for this part of their episode of iCarly.

As the scene continued with Sam sarcastically asking about Carly needing to wash their tour bus and bickering with the ‘Doctor,’ Harry just lay with his head tilted to the side. If they noticed he was looking past them and instead at his band mate, no one made comment.

Louis winked and licked his lips, making Harry take a deep, shuddering breath. He looked down for just a moment and was more than a little relieved by the fact that the blanket over him was more than a little ruffled, providing ample cover for his growing hard on.

When the scene finally ended with the clichéd call of “ _Cut_!” Harry was more than a wee bit thankful. 

“Alright, everyone!” The man yelled over the intercom, drawing everyone’s attention. The boys were scattered about, making a ruckus of everything. That was to be expected, after all, they are nothing close to actors. “It’s time for a break. I’m treating everyone to lunch!”

Harry sighed, not at all in the mood to go out with everyone else. He stayed sat on the bed on the set of ‘Carly’s bedroom,’ turned on his stomach and snuggled in to the duvet. For it being a prop, it was rather comfortable.

“Oh, come on Haz!” Louis chastised, jumping on the bed and inevitably him. Harry grunted from being jostled by the smaller boy and maybe from the way his groin was pushed against the mattress, providing just a little friction.

“No,”

“Yes,"

“No,”

“Please?”

“No,”

“You’re impossible.”

“Yep,”

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed, sitting up from where he was sprawled across Harry’s back. Before he could quite get situated on his bum, Harry turned over underneath him so that he was lying on his back. The sudden movement made him loose his balance, and with a gasp Louis went toppling to the floor.

“You’re a twat and I hate you.”

“You’re lying,”

“You’re still a twat,”

Harry laughed, his dimples showing and despite having just been thrown on the floor by his best mate, Louis couldn’t help but to join in.

“Hey, you guys coming?” Miranda Cosgrove asked, walking over. There was confusion in her eyes, likely at finding the two members of One Direction laughing at seemingly nothing. Or it could have had something to do with Louis lying on the floor and Harry still being curled up in her character’s prop bed.

“Not at the moment, give us a few seconds alone and I’ll see what I can do.” Louis answered without hesitation and a smirk lighting his face, making Harry laugh harder while the actress’ brows just furrowed in greater confusion. “Oh, Nickelodeon stars, never catching on to the innuendo right before their eyes.” He sighed.

Her eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly, and the expression just sent Harry and Louis in to another round of hysterics.

“Don’t mind him, love,” Harry chuckled when he finally got his own laughter under control. “There’s a reason we try not to let him talk as much in interviews.”

“Rude,” Louis huffed, finally getting up from the ground and this time sitting down right in Harry’s lap. Without thought the curly haired lad’s arms snaked around his waist, pulling him slightly closer in to his chest. Louis grinned at feeling that hard line of Harry’s cock through the fabric of the duvet between them. “You just want to save all the dirty talking for yourself,” his tone was too sarcastic to be taken seriously, which was probably a good thing considering they were still surrounded by much cast and crew, not to mention Miranda, the star of the show. Well, except for the episode they were currently shooting.

“Oh,” She said, some kind of understanding sparking in her eyes. “I guess I can see where the fans get the whole ‘bromance’ thing now.” She laughed. “You sure are living up to that whole Larry Stylinson thing.”

“Yeah, some people think that we’re _actually_ in a relationship.” Louis laughed as though it were the most ridiculous thing in the world, even as he shifted his hips enjoying the way Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

“Yeah, we’re just really great friends,” Harry agreed, but his voice was low and rough. Miranda didn’t seem to notice and a part of Louis wondered if she’d even been around a bloke who was aroused. He rolled his eyes, _Oh, Nickelodeon stars._ and shook his head to himself.

“So are you guys coming or what?” Jennette McCurdy came up behind Miranda, smiling happily at the two boys. She only paused for a moment upon noticing Louis sitting in Harry’s lap with the other boy holding him close, raising a professionally shaped eyebrow.

Harry reached up and clasped a hand over Louis’ mouth before he could reply, “Nothing vulgar,” He chastised.

“Kinky,” Louis chuckled, but it came out muffled and sounding more like ‘ _ing-ky_ ’ but by the way Jennette’s eyes lit with humor, it was obvious she could make it out well enough.

“No, I don’t think we’re going to lunch. We want to run our lines to make sure we don’t mess up too badly.” Harry smiled at them, his tone as charming as possible.

“But aren’t you guys gonna be hungry?” Miranda questioned, looking a bit concerned.               

“We have food on the tour bus and there’s that snack table in the back,” Harry shrugged.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Jennette snickered, grabbing her costar by the wrist and pulling her away. “Besides, we still get the other three.”

By then everyone else had filed out. Even the crew had vacated the premises, excited to be taken out to a likely over expensive restaurant by the producers. The whole set was vacated, even a few of the lights had been shut off though not many.

Finally Louis stuck out his tongue, licking a line across Harry’s palm. He wasn’t nearly as bothered by that as he should have been, simply removing his hand from the blue eyed boy’s lips and running it over his thigh with the premise of drying it off. When he heard a small gasp leave Louis’ lips, he couldn’t help the smirk that turned his own. His hand trailed higher and higher, moving in slightly so that it was along his inner thigh. Harry definitely noticed the added tightness of Louis’ perpetually form fitting trousers.

When he reached the crest of Louis’ thigh he gripped it firmly, his large palm covering most of the expanse of his covered skin. He allowed his thumb to make soft sweeping motions, just barely brushing against his hardness. Louis swallowed thickly and shifted his hips again, looking for friction and unintentionally providing some for Harry.

He hissed in a breath and couldn’t quite keep his hips from bucking up against Louis’ bum, a small moan falling from his lips.

Harry ducked his head down and brushed his lips across Louis’ pulse point. “Think we’re alone?”

He could feel Louis’ head swing frantically from side to side, taking in their surroundings and checking for the possible threat of being discovered. Just as he felt the subtle nod, an assurance that they were fact alone, Harry spun Louis in his lap so that he was being straddled and latched on to Louis’ tanned skin and sucked hard. His teeth scraped against his neck along with the hot, wet suction provided by his lips. Louis whimpered softly, tilting his head to the side to allow better access. His mouth opened slightly with his panted breaths and Harry’s hands fell to his hips as he bucked up in to him and Louis ground down.

Seconds after Harry soothed the purpling love bite he had just given Louis with soft caresses from his tongue, he moved until their foreheads were touching and green eyes were staring deeply in to electric blue. Their pupils were blown and their breath was leaving them in quiet puffs.

“That was some shit you pulled today,” Harry growled, so close their lips brushed with each syllable. He tightened his hands on Louis’ hips, calloused thumbs ducking beneath the thin fabric of his striped long sleeved shirt and circling the jut of his hip bones.

Louis nodded shakily, the hot breath of his lover against his lips making his mind fog over.

“You going to stop for the rest of shooting?”

Louis laughed softly, the sound uneven as Harry squeezed his hips again. The circling of his thumbs seemed to be catching Louis on fire from the inside out.

“Give me incentive,” He murmured.

Without second thought Harry crashed their lips together. He bit down on Louis’ bottom lip, tugging just sharply enough to earn a gasp from the other boy. He took advantage and dove in, licking in to Louis’ mouth and enjoying the faint sweetness that always seemed to accompany their kisses. Louis pushed back against him, a clash of teeth and tongue as the two battled for control. Harry used his grip on Louis’ waist to roll them over, his hips landing in the cradle of Louis’ spread thighs and both groaned at the closer contact. Louis’ fingers wound their way in to Harry’s curls, tugging softly but insistently, making the taller boy moan in to his mouth.

Harry ground down against Louis in retribution, making Louis keen and buck in to him at the heated friction. Harry smirked in to the kiss, bracing himself on one forearm as the other made quick work of Louis’ braces, shoving them off his shoulders before rucking up his shirt. Harry splayed his fingers, covering most of Louis’ soft tummy. His skin was hot beneath his touch and Louis whined lowly, his own hands traveling down Harry’s back to grab the bottom edge of his top. He wasted no time on the tedious buttons that accompanied the clichéd sleeping attire and instead pulled it right over his head when their lips broke apart for just a moment.   

One hand returned to Harry’s curls while the other traced over the lean muscles of Harry’s back. Their torsos pressed firmly together, a light sheen of sweat between them and a sharp contrast between Louis’ tan and Harry’s pale. Harry groaned at the sensation and didn’t even try to control himself as he continued rutting down in to Louis.

He whined when Harry pulled away, but Harry made quick work of unbuttoning Louis’ trousers and pulling them, along with his pants, down and off his legs before pushing his own down to his knees. They needed the clothes later when they continued to film the rest of the episode; they couldn’t risk sullying them when they came.

“H-Harry,” Louis whimpered when their bodies reconnected.

Louis’ cock was red and angry with arousal, precum already beading at the head and making his lower tummy slick. Harry’s own precum helped as the two lads ground against each other, gliding smoothly against one another finally finding some of the friction that they’d both been craving since square one.

Harry shifted until he was braced on his knees, his hands circling around Louis and squeezing his arse. Louis cried out, his back arching as he rubbed himself more fiercely against Harry. Harry used his hold on Louis’ bum to pull his hips completely from the mattress, pushing Louis’ groin against his own and thrusting hard against him. Louis was helpless as Harry loomed over him, pleasure coursing through their bodies with each twitch of the hips. There was a promise in Harry’s actions, in the harsh rhythm of his hips and in the pressure of his hands.

Their lips reconnected, hard and passionate. It was a bruising kiss that would leave their lips red and swollen, but neither could quite bring themselves to care.

Louis’ legs were wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist, bringing them impossibly closer than before. His hips began to stutter, his thighs twitching as heat bubbled up low in his tummy, at the base of his spine. Harry pulled back slightly, needing to see Louis cum before he allowed himself to do so. The smaller boy’s hips were moving so frantically that Harry’s head was spinning even as he returned the fervor, both were moaning loudly and Harry knew that if Louis didn’t cum in a second he was going to explode.

His hands which were already palming his arse cheeks splayed wider, shifting slightly until the finger tips of one hand began to trace along the crevice. Louis gasped, his body not knowing if it should press forward or backwards. It took only the light pressure of Harry’s middle finger brushing against his tight, puckered hole accompanied by the stronger thrusts of their cocks grinding together to push Louis over the edge.

He cried out, maybe a little louder than they could trust, the harsh sound falling from his lips sounding something like Harry’s name but not quite. His hips ground up in to Harry’s as the heat flooded through him, Harry watching in awe. Louis’ face scrunched up even as his jaw went slack, his gasps loud and shallow.

It was only a few seconds later that Harry came, both of their cum splashing across their stomachs as heat seared them from the inside out. A tight ball had formed low in his abdomen and burst apart with amazing strength, leaving his body tingling. Their lips pressed against each other in a soft kiss and his hips continued in small circles, working them both through the aftershocks of their orgasm until he was too weak and sensitive to do anything but collapse against Louis’ chest.

Minutes later when their breathing slowed and their heart rates returned to a healthy speed, Harry managed to roll off the smaller lad and lay instead at his side, the two curling in to each other.

“Hey, Haz?” Louis asked quietly, his voice sounding utterly wrecked.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed in response, a smirk lingering on his lips from the sound of Louis’ voice.

Louis glanced at the bedside table on the set they frequented and reached for something Harry couldn’t quite see from his position, his eyes still half mast.

“Do you think prop tissues will do the job?” He asked, holding up the box. Both boys stared at it for only a moment before they burst out in to laughter.

When everyone returned from lunch the two boys had already relocated to the snack table where they were eating their half arsed lunch.

If when everyone went for touchups of hair and makeup and Harry’s curls needed to be fixed while Louis’ neck needed an extra dab of coverup, no one mentioned it. If their clothes were a little more wrinkled than before, no one paid it any heed. If the set of Carly Shay’s bedroom had a slightly musky scent to it, no one noticed. If Harry and Louis’ lips were just a little too red, it was ignored.

When they preformed “What Makes You Beautiful” Harry and Louis were much more relaxed, smiles less strained and limbs much looser. They got it perfect on the first take, earning much applause from the crew as soon as the camera had stopped recording.

“Tonight’s a hotel night,” Harry murmured lowly in Louis’ ear when they all pulled together in a celebratory hug. Louis flushed a pretty pink with the thought even as a smirk formed on his lips. He nodded in acknowledgement, suddenly more eager than before to wrap up for the day.

“You know,” Louis said some time later, when they were all packing up to head out for the night. “If they wanted to make that scene realistic when Harry was in bed sick, he really shouldn’t have been in any clothes.”

He receive many a weird look from those who didn’t know the band well, he received a few chuckled from those who did, but from Harry, he received a subtle squeeze on the bum as he walked past.

“Well,” Harry shrugged, “He’s not wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who leaves kudos on this and all comments are truly appreciated! I love to know what you guys think :)
> 
>  Follow me on tumblr at [wallfuckedlou](http://wallfuckedlou.tumblr.com/) or [ptxmitchie](http://ptxmitchie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
